1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display apparatuses may be used in mobile devices such as smart phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet personal computers (tablets), or in electronic devices such as desktop computers, televisions, outdoor billboards, exhibition display devices, etc. Recently, slimmer display apparatuses have been released. Flexible display apparatuses have drawn attention as next generation display apparatuses since flexible display apparatuses are portable and may be applied to devices of various shapes. Among the flexible display devices, flexible display apparatuses based on organic light-emitting display techniques are some of the most attractive display devices.